Welcome to My Life
by Whispering Wolf 14
Summary: Read the mayhem, drama and confusing soap opera that is Peter Parker's , A.K.A Spiderman , life. When a childhood best friend Streak Stark comes back to New York, Pete is shocked and amazed that she had had powers for her whole life and that she is now part of the team. However, a darkness looms over the big apple looking for a certain target. Rated Teen for creepiness. SpideyxOC.


It was a normal day in New York. The sun was shining, both the roads and streets were packed and Spider-man was getting his butt handed to him by the frightful four.

**_Pretty Ordinary day._**

This is what Streak, A.K.A Whispering Wolf, thought as she sat on a rooftop in her wolf form, watching her ' fearless ' leader get powned.

When the fight just got boring rather then amusing, Wolf spread out her white feathered wings and flew graciously yet powerfully towards The Wizard, who was keeping Spider-Man in Mid-Air with his levitation device thingies.

After knocking Wizard down, Wolf hovered over the masked teen and slashed the device on his chest which was keeping him airborne. She had to be careful whilst doing this because her wolf claws were so sharp that they could even bring Wolverine to shame.

Wolf envisioned a chibi Whispering-Wolf standing on a podium wearing a gold medal with Deadpool and Wolverine below her.

_**'And the winner of the deadliest weapons division is... WHISPERING WOLF! And in second and third place, Deadpool and Wolverine.'**_

"AAAGGGHHHH!" The screams belonging to a certain arachnid cut through Wolf's thoughts like a bankai sword, making her realize that Spidey was falling to the bustling streets below,obviously too low on web-fluid. The threat of becoming a Spider street pizza all over midtown loomed over like slenderman's shadow. Noticing that the frightful four had got away made Wolf groan, she ,however, had more pressing matters at hand.

Sure if Wolf went after them now she might be able to succeed in capturing at least one of them, but then Spidey would be dead. It was clear what she had to do. Spreading her wings out once again, ready for a quick, fast nose dive Wolf launched herself towards the limp figure of her best friend.

* * *

"Pete, I'm SO sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Peter Parker reassured the black-and-white haired teenager walking alongside him. "It's OK."

" No, it's not okay." Streak argued.

How could Peter be so laid back about this!? Thanks to her, he almost became street pizza!

" Pete, I had let you down when you needed me, not to mention that the Frightful Four also got away, again." Streak added, feeling even more guilty.

No matter how hard she tried, she somehow always messed things up. Even with Batroc the Leaper! It was a wonder to all on how she had kept her job.

A sigh escaped the lips from the other teen hero. All the way through the short 10 minute walk to school his best friend and team mate , Streak Stark, had been apologizing non-stop about the battle. He didn't understand how everything seemed to be her fault, but to Streak, it was. Although, the only person she would actually say that to was Peter. Even after all these years, Streak still felt that the whole world was out to get her, and therefore never trusted anyone 100%, except for Peter

Peter had only been re-united with his childhood friend 3 months ago when she had returned from boarding school and been recruited as a new member of his team by Fury.

That day was still a shocking memory for Peter as he never of thought that his best friend could of had such awesome powers. He could still remember it as clear as day.

* * *

_It had been the usual after school schedule for Spidey and his team. Beat up some lame badguys, beat up some pretty decent bad guys and then get beaten up by an A list villain. Then, they just hung out in the Tri-carrier break room playing video games. _

_Just as Nova tried to begin an argument to liven things up, the SWISH of the Tri-carrier doors sounded with the sound of 2 pairs of footsteps coming towards them, this is what got the teens' attention. Normally only Fury came into their break room to get them. It was actually built for them when the Tri-carrier was getting built due to all the complaints of fellow agents as the teens would always destroy something._

_When they turned their heads the teen heroes saw the usual sight of their boss Director Nick Fury walking towards them, this time,however, was different._

_Alongside Fury was a girl around their age. This unknown girl had black-and-white streaked hair that travelled half way down her back which was currently held in a pony tail. The girl was also sporting a pair of black-and-white wolf ears with a wolf tail with the same colour scheme to match. Her t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots were black. A white bandit mask across her eyes was the thing that was keeping her secret identity well secret.  
_

_However, that was not enough for Peter to realize who was behind that mask. It was a face that ,even though he had not seen for years, was so familiar he could draw it perfectly without even referring to a picture. The only thing was, he couldn't believe it. It was defiantly Streak but Spidey didn't want to make a scene and neither did her apparently.  
_

_He could tell she could remember him by his stance. Despite all arguments, Streak had always said that Peter's stance was a slouch yet cocky_

_" Team, meet your new team mate Whispering Wolf." Fury introduced the teen beside him " Or also known as Streak Stark. "_

_Fury finished it there and left the room. _

_After Streak got past her shyness, they were soon laughing together like they had known each other for years._

* * *

As the two teens continued their walk to school, not one of them noticed a dark shadow loom over from above. A cloud of bloc mist settled upon a nearby building, taking the shape of a man.

His pitch black suit was covered what looked like ancient symbols. A sneer grin full of razor blade like teeth was only half exposed due to the jaunty angle of his hat. The voice of this peculiar man was rasp, and very creepy

_"You can't run from me for long child."_

* * *

**Like the creepy ending? I did. At first this was going to be a one shot but then I thought it would be so much better as a full story so yeah. Please Review as that gives me awesome ideas. Thanks!  
**


End file.
